


The Margrave's Party

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Canon Universe, Christmas Party, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Secret Relationship, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Sylvain hosts a Yule party at his estate for the holidays. He has something he wants to ask Duke Fraldarius. (not a marriage proposal fic... YET)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s), background Ashenette - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Margrave's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Happy #sylvixholiday 2020! This is a nsfw prompt for Party :) I hope you enjoy!

The Margrave’s Yule party, as it was every year, was over-the-top exorbitant and merry. Each bannister, doorway, and hearth was donned with elegant garland, miniature Yule trees perfectly decorated in pairs around his estate. Barrels and barrels of wine and liquor had been imported from nearby Fraldarius for he occasion, no limit for how much his beloved guests could partake in. Sylvain’s home had plenty of rooms for people to stay in should they imbibe too much, his house staff ready to help them to bed should they need it.

Sylvain really felt like he’d outdone himself this year. The first few years after the war against the Empire had been somber, difficult affairs, but Fodlan had reached a level of peace and prosperity following the hard work of he and the other lords of Faerghus under Dimitri’s leadership. Yule this year, Sylvain knew, was a time to fully celebrate just how much things had changed for the better. A traditional holiday where you spent time with loved ones could only glow brighter when one was fully able to do so.

His estate had been decorated using craftsmen from his homeland, his gold lining their pockets and making them able to feed their families. He had brought many of his old friends from the academy together to celebrate his favorite holiday with him, smiling at them throughout the crowd with a twinkle in his eye that silently told them how happy he was to be able to see them again. One guest in particular caught his eye, his head full of long, navy locks enrapturing the Margrave as he passed through the drawing room with a goblet of Fraldarius wine in his hand.

“Duke Fraldarius,” he said quietly, touching Felix’s shoulder softly before saying his name against his ear. “I am so pleased you were able to come.”

“Of course, Margrave Gautier,” Felix replied with a nod, turning around with the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. “I would not normally have come for such frivolous celebrations,” he murmured, looking around at all the décor and elegant clothing of the party goers. “But, for you…” Felix trailed off, eyes sheepishly averting Sylvain’s gaze before slowly coming back to look at him.

“Nothing could have made me happier, Felix,” Sylvain whispered to him, pulling him in for a polite hug that Felix finally smiled at. “Would you care to join me for a dance? The band came all the way from Fhirdiad, their music is quite beautiful.”

“Not on your life, your Grace,” Felix scoffed with a laugh, running his hand down Sylvain’s arm briefly yet meaningfully. “You look well, Sylvain. I am glad.”

“Thanks, Felix. Were you…” Sylvain trailed off, realizing all too late how close he had gotten to him, their hands practically touching, Felix’s soft hair just close enough to nuzzle into. When Felix didn’t move away he trembled, swallowing deeply before he picked his words back up from inside his abdomen. “Were you planning on staying the night? The snow has started falling again outside. It may not be safe to return to Fraldarius.”

“I will certainly consider it, Margrave Gautier,” Felix replied with a soft bow. “I assume you have prepared only the _finest_ rooms for your guests?”

Sylvain couldn’t help but smile stupidly at Felix’s comment. He leaned into his ear, daring to slide his hand quickly down into his hair and press the _briefest_ kiss to his temple.

“I assure you, Duke Fraldarius, your guest room has the softest sheets, the warmest hearth in the entire estate…” Sylvain achingly pulled back from their intimate closeness. He stood up straight and flashed his most irresistible smile at his longtime companion. Sylvain wanted to believe he saw Felix’s knees stumble slightly in awe of it, but that was most likely just his imagination. “I would be pleased to escort you there myself, would you ask it of me. Just let me know whenever you’re ready.”

“I suppose it would be a shame to leave this party so early. You clearly put a lot of work into it,” Felix replied after visibly needing to take a moment to digest Sylvain’s words. “I will let you know when I am ready, Margrave Gautier.”

Sylvain nodded happily, his eyes softening as he looked at Felix. He couldn’t help but lean back in closely, boldly taking the other man’s hand in his own and squeezing. “I’m… really glad you’re here. When you said you might not be able to make it, I…”

“Oh hush. I didn’t mean that. I apologize if that’s what I made you believe,” Felix scoffed quietly and returned the squeeze, even going so far as to quickly press his body up against Sylvain and bury his nose in his chest. “I know this year has been busy, and my visits have not been as frequent. But I would not have missed this for anything.”

“Wow! Duke Felix Fraldarius, you _surprise_ me!” Sylvain heightened his voice with a cocky smile at the other, standing up straight at winking at him in a way he knew boiled the other’s blood. “A candid, lovely response! Well, you know I missed you too. Take a load off and have some fun.” Sylvain cackled while Felix ripped away his hand and threatened to walk away. “Come on, your Grace, let’s get some food.”

Felix glared daggers at him but followed him regardless, making sure to walk in front of Sylvain and not beside him as payback for that embarrassing, loud statement.

“I only get to see your ass better when you do that, Duke.”

**

Felix settled comfortably by a roaring fireplace in the Gautier estate ballroom after allowing Sylvain to pour him more wine and get him a plate of food. He noticed that the other had picked out precisely his favorite things: spicy fried cheese, smoked meat carved directly off the bone from the serving table. Even his favorite fruits, which he knew weren’t in season and Sylvain probably had to spend a ridiculous amount of gold to have them imported, were sliced up and spread out beautifully on a platter. He was going to chastise him later for seemingly only catering to Felix’s tastes, but in the moment he was flattered and gave Sylvain a quick, genuine smile as thanks.

Seeing so many people at the estate was an odd sensation. On one hand, Felix loved seeing Sylvain so happy, and knew he was at one of his best moments when he was around a large group of people and making them happy. Sylvain was everything Felix was not when it came to entertaining. He could tend to every single one of his guests in one way or another, offering more food and drink to anyone with an empty plate or glass despite house staff waiting on them as well. His happy laugh and exclamations could be heard all throughout the ballroom, talking to everyone at least once. It simply made Felix happy that _he_ didn’t have to do these things and could simply enjoy the energy that the Margrave could conjure. He was content to watch it all from the peace of his chair by the fire, munching on the food Sylvain had so carefully selected.

The quartet Sylvain had hired to play were doing so over the lull of happy conversation throughout the ballroom. Felix remembered some of the pieces from the White Heron ball back during their year at Garreg Mach, an odd feeling of sentimentality making his hands grip tighter over his glass and on the plate in his lap. Having not seen Sylvain in a while made his eyes scan the crowd a bit quicker, made him long to see that bright flash of red hair appearing in the middle of a sea of faceless people. None of them mattered, not quite like Sylvain.

Felix was able to settle when he saw the Margrave in the middle of the dancefloor, arms politely holding Annette’s hands as he danced with her. It made him simultaneously happy and jealous, knowing Ashe was nearby and holding their now one-year-old daughter in his arms. The Duke cursed his own embarrassment when he saw the soft smile on Sylvain’s face as their longtime friend chatted away happily. He caught himself wishing that Sylvain would look at him that way, as if every moment he had that evening had not been exactly similar.

It was when another maiden came up to Sylvain after Annette had hugged him tightly and left to rejoin Ashe and their baby girl that Felix tensed up. He knew Sylvain wouldn’t turn her down out of politeness, and he saw the calculated smile he gave the girl as they began dancing, but it still panged at the Duke’s heart. He saw the way she looked at him, saw how her eyes sparkled and her smile threatened to nearly split her face in half. It was how most women looked at the handsome, single Margrave, his ring finger shockingly bare being the first thing they noticed.

Felix could only watch for so long. His blood started to run cold in his veins, his jealousy getting the better of him. He clenched his plate and wine in his hands before stiffly standing up, making sure to cross by Sylvain and the woman without a second glance as he left the ballroom. He forced his heart to stop beating quickly when he felt Sylvain’s eyes on him as he walked out, but stubbornly refused to look back at him.

Felix’s breath came out more rugged and angry the further he got away from the ballroom, walking along the halls of the Gautier estate that he knew by heart. He felt bad, knowing this behavior was childish and unbecoming of someone in his position, but he hadn’t wanted to force conversation with any of their old friends while watching some stranger dance with Sylvain. The gloomy feeling only increased the further he got into the house, seeing that Sylvain’s Yule décor had extended this far back.

A balcony that overlooked the front lawn of the estate was located on his left. Felix carefully opened the door, leaving it cracked on the off chance these old fixtures locked automatically. A breathtaking view of the softly falling snow onto Gautier land greeted him, their frozen lake shining under the looming Sreng mountains on the horizon. Felix stepped over the snow on the stone below him and set his plate and glass down on the railing, huffing as he put one hand under his chin to brood. Any moment now Sylvain would be coming to find him, overly apologetic and afraid he’d hurt Felix’s feelings. That prospect made him feel even worse, embarrassed at how he let his emotions get the better of him.

Felix had time to eat the rest of the food on his plate before he heard the heavy wooden door to the balcony opening behind him. He didn’t turn around, not wanting to face Sylvain until he absolutely had to. Slow, heavy footsteps crunched over the snow, warm, strong arms simply wrapped around him from behind before the redhead’s nose nuzzled into his neck. Felix’s eyes closed upon the beautiful winter landscape before him, melting into his lover’s speechless apology.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Sylvain told him with a squeeze around his abdomen.

“No, you shouldn’t be,” Felix replied bitterly, bringing his hands up into Sylvain’s hair and falling back against his embrace. “I’m so _stupid_ for getting mad at something so innocent and foolish.”

“No, you’re not.” Sylvain spoke to him softly, picking large snowflakes off of Felix’s hair and shoulders. “Will you let me bring you back inside? You’re gonna get sick if you stay out here without gloves and your cloak…”

“Hmmph. You’re right,” Felix agreed, averting his gaze as Sylvain took his hands in his own and led him back inside the warm walls of his home. When they turned back down the hall that would lead to Sylvain’s room he lightly protested, “What about your party?”

“It’s early. They won’t miss me,” Sylvain smiled, clearly no doubt in his mind about dipping away to get to Felix. The Duke flushed but followed him regardless, achingly holding on to his warm hands.

When they got to Sylvain’s chamber, Felix went to his bed as though it were his own. He grumbled when Sylvain laughed at him, but looked at him expectantly to join him. Sylvain nodded with a smile and pulled Felix down with him on the pillows, wrapping the Duke up in his arms and softly kissing his neck lovingly. Felix shut his eyes and tried to even his breathing, the weight of his guilt bearing down upon him heavily.

“I apologize for behaving so childishly,” Felix murmured, smoothing around Sylvain’s hands that crossed over his abdomen. “Nobody even… knows that’s we’re—”

Sylvain’s lips slowed on his skin, but his eyes looked up at the Duke with sadness engulfing his gaze. Felix winced at the expression, rolling over so they faced each other.

“I don’t care what anyone says or thinks, Fe,” Sylvain gently reminded him, tucking Felix’s hair behind his ear. He spoke so closely to his lips but wouldn’t kiss them yet, knowing once he started he wouldn’t be able to stop. “You know I love you so much. I’d give up this house and everything in it if I could be with you all the time. No more waiting moons and moons to see one another. Waking up beside you every morning. Being able to kiss you whenever I want…”

Felix nodded understandingly, trembling at the other’s words. For years they had been so busy and concerned with rebuilding the kingdom that Felix had neglected to answer Sylvain’s question that he asked him often. Announcing their relationship was the least of Felix’s worries; he’d be content with either relocating here to Gautier or having Sylvain move all of his work to Fraldarius. It had never seemed like the right time, wanting it to be an occasion that was special for the man he loved so much.

“Let’s do it this year. I mean it, Fe, I want to!”

Felix looked at him without any surprise, a genuine smile parting his lips. The light in Sylvain’s eyes at his reaction warmed Felix throughout his entire body, never knowing such happiness than he had in that moment.

“I’m… tired of being away from you. I don’t care if we build a new home somewhere in the middle between our territories. I don’t care if it’s a barn. Fe, baby—I just want to be with you.”

“Me too, Sylvain. There truly isn’t anything I want more. Having not seen you since the Horsebow Moon… it has been agony. And seeing that poor girl ask you to dance tonight just…”

“Aww, Fe… I asked _you_ to dance first if you recall…” Sylvain murmured with a cocky smile, snuggling in closer to Felix and gently rubbing his knee up between his legs. “But you turned me _down_.”

“I’ll dance with you,” Felix replied with a soft roll of his eyes and a scoff. “Once I’m finished with you up here. I _have_ missed you.”

Sylvain recognized that tone of Felix’s voice, unable to keep the happy noise out of his mouth in response. He immediately settled down into the covers on his bed, gazing up at Felix as the Duke began unbuttoning his shirt with tint to his cheeks. He too reached up and undid the tie for Felix’s pants as if it were second nature, ripped them down over the Duke’s perfect, round ass with a sly grin.

With his chest exposed Felix fell down over his lover, fingers going to his pecs to rub while their mouths met in a fierce kiss. They had not yet done so, not even when Felix arrived in the dead of night the night before. A long, desperate hug had been interrupted by one of the Gautier house staff. It had been building all day, Felix desperately wishing to kiss the man he loved after not seeing him for three moons. Now, in the quiet privacy of Sylvain’s chamber, he couldn’t help but whine into it, couldn’t help how his hands desperately grabbed at Sylvain’s skin.

“Mmm, I missed you too, Fe…” Sylvain’s breathing was already deep against Felix’s lips, his groin rutting up against the Duke above him. “I want you to fuck me,” he breathed out as Felix achingly moved his hands out of his hair so he could shove his pants down. He intensely looked up at his lover, eyes half-lidded in desire and begging. A low growl erupted from Felix’s mouth, a hunger and intensity on his handsome face that Sylvain had not seen in a long time.

Felix slid off of his lap and eased down his pants after kicking off his boots. He dragged Sylvain to the edge of the bed, removing all of his clothing in between bites and sucks to his neck and torso. Felix’s usually calm voice was shaking above the Margrave, breath ragged against his skin and hitching whenever Sylvain moaned out his name. The Duke scratched his nails lightly down Sylvain’s chest, looking him in the eyes until he sunk down to press kisses down his stomach to the top of his groin.

Felix’s eyes need not look in the drawer of Sylvain’s nightstand. He knew exactly where to reach for their oil, all of his attention focused on his lover while the redhead came unglued before him. From Felix straddling him up until now he was already hard, large, impressive cock falling back towards his abdomen with the weight. It made Felix swear and lick his lips in embarrassment, happy to oblige the other by lovingly fucking him but aching to take the Margrave once again. He dropped the oil down beside him on the bed and smoothed his hands down Sylvain’s toned, muscular body, drinking in every inch of him and letting it stupefy his brain.

Felix shook with longing while Sylvain unstopped the vial of oil and took Felix’s hand in his own to lube up his fingers. It was so intimate seeing him do this, making the Duke’s heart only beat faster in his chest and his head feel fuzzy. He gently ran his hand over Sylvain’s dick as he watched him, red cheeks burning all of his face. When it was dripping down his fingers he climbed back up on the bed with his lover, silently motioning for him to put his legs up as he crawled over his body with his ass towards his face.

“Fe, fu-fuck, _yes_ ,” Sylvain whined when he realized what position Felix wanted to prepare him in, taking his ass cheeks in his hands with a moan of pleasure and a squeeze of his thighs. Felix hummed and gently spread Sylvain’s ass apart with his free hand, prodding gently at his hole while his lips teased around the head of his cock. He was able to slip in his first finger with ease, lapping his tongue all around Sylvain with a confident smile on his face.

Sylvain wasted no time in leaning his head up to take Felix in his mouth, grunting in pleasure when his dick filled him up. He knew neither one of them would deny that sex was something they missed a lot since they didn’t live together, but he also knew it was more so the intimacy and closeness. The love and pride Sylvain felt knowing he was the _only_ person who would ever see Felix like this made him feel like he was floating. It was he who knew Duke Felix Fraldarius’s body better than he knew his own, knew it was he who could make him feel so good. He hugged his strong arms around Felix’s thighs and fucked his mouth with the Duke’s dick, pitifully whimpering as he was stretched below.

Felix hissed in pleasure when Sylvain took him so quickly. He loved how greedy Sylvain was with him in bed, loved how eager and desperate to please the Margrave was. Giving him such loving attention on his own end, it seemed, hardly mattered to Sylvain at times. He wanted Felix singing to him in pleasure, wanted nothing more than for Felix to feel nothing but love and ecstast whenever they had the freedom to do so. But that didn’t stop Felix from reciprocating, didn’t stop how he teased Sylvain’s dick with his warm mouth while he stretched him. It only intensified his gasps and moans against his large cock in his mouth, eased his fingers inside him to prepare him for his own.

From the angle at which Sylvain sucked Felix, he wasn’t able to take him back to his throat like he pleased. But the available space was filled with pitiful noises of pleasure instead, vibrating and humming along the Duke and making the younger man only hotter. Sylvain squeezed his ass as he bobbed his head on his dick, serving hard slaps across it that he knew Felix delighted in.

“Haaah—Syl, f-fuck—” Felix nearly crumbled down over Sylvain’s cock when his fingers teased at his entrance. If he weren’t two deep in Sylvain already he’d be throwing the oil at his stupid head, but seeing Sylvain’s cock leaking at his affections reminded him of his request. It only made him more eager to finally get inside him, to fuck Sylvain down into his mattress after being apart for so long. He dropped his mouth down around his erection, moaning out against it and reeling when Sylvain popped off his dick to scream.

“Fe—baby— _now_ , please…” Sylvain desperately rutted his cock up into Felix’s mouth, following with a slam of his ass down around his fingers. “Please, Felix, I need you s-so bad.”

Felix achingly moved off of Sylvain’s torso, flipping his lover over on his stomach with a stinging slap to his ass. The Duke hugged around his chest as he kissed down his back, panting and breathing deeply against Sylvain’s skin as he guided his cock back to his ass. He moved Sylvain’s hand to his own, instructing him with a low rumble to his voice to jack himself off. Sylvain whimpered at the instruction and nodded, moaning into his soft sheets as he took his wet cock in his hand.

The Duke poured more oil onto his dick with a shaking hand, the other gripping Sylvain’s ass and spanking it. He was intoxicated off the pitiful, needy whines that fell out of the older man’s mouth. Seeing him so utterly blissed out and desperate for him made his heart pound in his chest, made him want to do whatever Sylvain asked of him to keep making him feel so good.

“Syl… Are you ready for me?” Felix whispered into his lover’s ear as he leaned down and nuzzled into his red hair. Sylvain nodded desperately and moved his ass back up against the Duke, slowing his hand on his cock so he didn’t overexcite himself. The Duke took a deep breath and lovingly rubbed Sylvain’s ass, closing his eyes in pleasure as he eased the head of his cock down past the tight ring of muscle. Sylvain was achingly trying to keep his breathing even, to relax fully so he could enjoy Felix fucking him. He reacted to the loving, calming way Felix rubbed his back to help him relax, softening his breathing and taking his hand off his dick altogether.

“That’s right, Syl,” Felix murmured, eyes opening as he looked down at the other. He leaned down to kiss his back as he eased down into him, reaching one arm around his stomach to hug reassuringly. “Relax for me.”

“Y-yeah, baby,” Sylvain nodded, moaning out his name as Felix sunk down into him halfway. “You feel s-so good, fuck…”

Felix pulled out gently and added more oil to his dick, spreading more inside Sylvain to make it easier. He wasn’t as experienced in topping, knowing the other would know the perfect amount to get him nice and open for his dick. It appeared as though Sylvain was reading his mind by his nervous hands on his ass, a small laugh coming out of his mouth and his hands reaching back up to take Felix’s.

“You’re doing great, baby. It feels _so_ good, I promise.” Felix flushed but nodded, pressing a long kiss to the middle of the Margrave’s back before sitting back up. He took Sylvain’s hips in his hands and slowly fucked back down into him, stomach coiling tightly in his abdomen from the pleasure. Sylvain took him so well and fully, muscles clenching around Felix’s twitching dick. Felix’s eyes were locked down where their bodies met, drool embarrassingly falling out of his mouth from the sight.

“Y-You feel good too, Syl,” Felix whispered, head falling back pitifully. It was much easier to thrust down into the other now, able to fuck down into him halfway down his cock before he’d pull back out quickly. Sylvain stuttered and stammered below him, his honey eyes rolled back into his head on his pillow. He blinked to steady them as he looked back up at the Duke, nodding slowly in encouragement and sending him a kiss with puckered lips.

Felix picked up a steady rhythm, hands gripping Sylvain’s warm skin affectionately as he fucked him. His old bedframe creaked under the movement, headboard slamming up into the wall despite him not going too fast. But coupled with Sylvain’s moaning it was driving Felix wild, a feral growl ripping out of his chest as he felt the redhead relaxing even more beneath him and being able to take his cock deeper. Felix slapped his ass and dug down into his hips, chest heaving when his groin thrusted harder down into the man below him.

“Fe—Felix— _Felix_ —!” Sylvain screamed out into his pillow, desperately returning his hand to his cock and pumping. Felix noticed this and growled, swatting it out of the way lovingly and taking over as he bent down over Sylvain’s back. His other arm hugged around his stomach and gripped as he fucked down into him, quickly losing control from the creaking, Sylvain’s sounds, and their skin slapping against each other. The coil in his stomach tightened each time he railed Sylvain down into the mattress, his toes curled harder against his feet whenever Sylvain grunted out his name pathetically or slammed his ass up around Felix’s cock.

“I want this all the ti-time,” Felix moaned in Sylvain’s ear, resting his head pathetically against his back as he pounded down into him. “Wanna do this with you wh-whenever we want.”

“Me too, Duke Fraldarius,” Sylvain replied with a whimper, nodding his head weakly against the pillow. He was breathless, fucked out despite not cumming yet and his breath strained from moaning. “Stay with m-me so we can. Do you p-promise me? Do you promise me you’ll stay?”

Felix’s heart burst in his chest, his hips slowing affectionately as he nodded. He gently pulled Sylvain’s face so he could kiss his lips, panting against the other’s mouth. “I promise. I’m staying with you f-forever.”

Sylvain screamed out the Duke’s name in happiness, lifting his ass up into the air to perfect the angle in which he was being fucked. Felix grasped his skin roughly and fucked him harder in response, an animalistic moan of approval rocking his body down against the Margrave. Felix railed his lover, holding him down with his strong arms and releasing his cock to hold his hips. With a tight squeeze of his ass Felix yanked out and flipped Sylvain onto his back, holding his muscular legs up high so he could look down at him while he made love to him.

“Fe, y-yes, yes, _please_ —” Sylvain was a goner, the new angle finding his prostate within seconds. Felix knew he’d hit it by the pathetic whimpering and pleas from the other, biting down into his lip and giving Sylvain everything he had. He leaned down and kissed him passionately with his tongue, moaning against the redhead’s mouth and encouraging him with his sounds.

“Fuck, Felix, I’m gonna cum, fuck me, Fe, please…” Sylvain weakly opened his honey eyes to gaze up into Felix’s own copper ones. He was all he needed for Yule, all he needed to be truly happy. Moments like these were just a lovely bonus in loving Felix Hugo Fraldarius. He came hard and fast as their slapping skin filled his ears, how Felix’s moans of pleasure took hold of him and refused to let go. His cock burst over his toned stomach, splattering him and making Felix nod in excitement.

Felix was not far behind him, hips once again picking up the pace as he watched Sylvain cum. His eyes would have bulged out of his head if he didn’t close them fretfully, leaning his sweaty forehead against the inside of the other’s knee. He whispered his name like a prayer, letting the heat flow through him as Sylvain took him so well.

“Look at me, Fe,” Sylvain demanded hoarsely, reaching up and gripping Felix’s waist as his thrusts became erratic. Felix opened his eyes and looked down at the man he loved, coil immediately springing forth in his stomach when he did.

“Sylvain—fuck—I’m c-cumming—” Felix’s navy brows furrowed as he came, hands gripping Sylvain desperately. His last solid thrust down into him was rough and deep, making the Margrave arch his back off the bed like a rainbow. Felix pulled Sylvain to his chest in a loving embrace as he struggled to breathe, not even thinking about the mess on his stomach. He pressed broken kisses to his jaw and lips, only calming his breath as Sylvain lovingly shushed him and rubbed his back.

“Shhh, baby, shhh,” Sylvain chuckled softly and held Felix tightly, giving him calming kisses to his lips in response. He held him until he felt Felix’s heart slowing in his chest, holding him up when it seemed he might collapse. “Damn… I’m that good, huh?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Felix laughed with a roll of his eyes. He took multiple deep breaths and nodded regardless, cupping Sylvain’s cheeks as he kissed him. When he went to move off of his lover Sylvain stopped him, shaking his head softly.

“There’s not rush, baby. Stay with me a little while.”

Felix fretted over them being gone for too long from the party downstairs, but Sylvain’s loving embrace was hard to say no to. He wrapped the older man up in his arms and snuggled with him on top of the covers of his bed, already looking forward to falling asleep in them later.

**

Much to the Margrave’s joy, the Duke rejoined him at the party with his hand in his own and little regard to the inquisitive stares they got from his guests. He stayed close to him for the rest of the evening, a happy glow around him now that he was expressing his affections for Sylvain no matter how quietly.

When a familiar song began to play from the quartet, Sylvain kissed Felix’s hand and motioned to the dancefloor. He joined him with a warm smile and a nod, their friends giving them the floor so Sylvain could lead him for all to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies  
> all comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
